A Struggle for Words
by RomaPocky
Summary: Feliciano is having trouble saying what's one his mind. Ludwig notices it and decides to help. 2ptalia, GerIta and human names used.


_I know now. I know for sure. But how?_ He thought to himself. He turned his head oh so slightly and saw the other man. _How could I say such words?_

* * *

It was morning and the German was already sitting at the table with the coffee mug in one hand and the page corner of a newspaper in the other. Feliciano sat down across of him and gave him a dead look.

"Rest well?" Ludwig asked not looking up from the paper.

"Like shit," He sighed and lowered his head in defeat to sleep. After a moment of silence between the two Feliciano looked up and saw Ludwig eyeing him. His scar along his cheek seemed paler in the morning glow. Feliciano began to say something. But when he choked up, he decided to shut his mouth and get up.

Ludwig didn't say anything. But he felt something off with his lover. He knew best to leave him alone at times like this so he went back to the article about the economy.

* * *

_It seems off. How could he say it? It's like he practices in fount a damned mirror!_ He glared at himself as he stood in fount that damned mirror. Opened his mouth to say it but nothing came out again. _How?_

* * *

"Let's have a date," Ludwig suggested just moments after Feliciano thought of eating dinner.

"You know how I hate those things."

"That's why I planned one for home." The German looked over at him, his eyes solicited with him as well.

"Planned?" He opined. "So you already did it without my thought? Why are you even asking me?" He scoffed and turned back to his television show.

Ludwig reached over and turned off the TV with the remote then took Feliciano by the shoulders. "Because I want to know if you want to. I can put it all away."

"That would be a waste. What did you even cook?"

The German stood up, pulling the foul mouth Italian with him and dragged him to the kitchen.

The lights were off; the only lighting there was were the few candles around the counters and on the table, which had two plates that were set around wine glasses, a bottle of Chianti and a pizza in the middle. Feliciano rolled his eyes and gave the German a look of distaste.

Ludwig smirked and leaned into to his ear and whispered, "It's pizza, I brought it just for you."

Feliciano shoved him back, sputtering Italian nonsense at him before stomping over to the table and sitting down like a spoiled child. With his arms crossed he waited for Ludwig to join him before starting to eat.

After a few sips of the wine, Feliciano looked upon his Ludwig. Slowly his mouth had opened, silent words never spoken. He sighed agitated and closed his eyes. Soon enough Ludwig excused himself to leave.

He sat in the silence, finishing off his wine and pouring himself another glass; he smacked himself mentally. _The longer I wait the less of chance I get._

It was weak at first, but he thought he heard Ludwig call him. So he got up with his glass and walked into the other room.

Like in the kitchen, the lights were off and all were was candles safety in their holders, flicking hues of dim yellows along the wall, end table and the couch. The stereo was playing soft music and his lover, standing too close to the stereo, looked out of place with his serious face.

"Are we saving on the electricity bill now?" Feliciano joked. He couldn't take all this sappy romance at once. Not like this.

"Just come here." Ludwig ordered.

Feliciano was taken back. He tilted his head to the side in a challenging threat. "Did you just tell me what to do? Why don't you come over here?" He stressed moving his free hand to his hip.

The German sighed and walked over to Feliciano, but before he knew it, Ludwig had his arms around the other's waist. Feliciano couldn't react in time when Ludwig held him close and said in low voice, "just tonight, let us own the night."

Feliciano's gaze went everywhere; it couldn't focus on a single thing. His eyes squinted in confusion. "Own the night?"

The other didn't answer; he gripped the Italian's shoulders and pushed his back slightly to look at him in the eyes. They locked gazes after Feliciano tried to avoid it. They were stuck like that for a moment until Ludwig kissed him gently along the lips. It was too short of time for Feliciano to respond to it. The taller of the two told hold of other's wine and set down on the end table.

The dark hair man began to shutter nonsense in Italian when Ludwig took hold of his hips and began to sway with the music. After a few moments of not complying with Ludwig's wishes, the wine washed his normal judgments away; Feliciano soon gave in and swayed to the music as well. Before long, he was swaying to his own beat, off note of the music, his arms slightly raised, still progressively raising. His eyes were closed in a dreamlike state and Ludwig couldn't handle it all. He had to step back to catch the full view of his lover.

The deep crimson hair bounced around his arms, with flicks of golden candle light appeared, and how his French rose-colored eyes opened slightly with alcohol enhancements. His Puce colored lips moved, trying to say something but were inaudible. The German watched him as his eyes trailed his body, and his feet took steps closer to him. The Italian leaned over and pulled the blanket off the couch and crept to the German slowly. He slowly advanced the blanket over the two and then pulled Ludwig closer.

The German struggled slightly and looked at his lover who had wrapped himself in the blanket as well and danced. "I can't move." He began be looked behind him and back at Feliciano. "Are you holding me?"

His eyes half closed with affection, he looked upon his lover and whispered in a low tone the lyrics of the song. "You had me dim the lights; you danced just like a child, the wine spilled on your dress."

"You're the one with wine all over your shirt." Ludwig struggled to get his arms free but still couldn't. He looked at his Italian and quickly added before the other could, "And all you did was smile. Yeah, it was perfect. I hold it in my mind"

He smirked, and looked at him. "Your singing sucks. You should stop."

"When the summer rolls around, and the sun starts sinking down. I still remember you. Oh, I remember you. And I wonder where you are."

"I'm right here..." Feliciano whispered. He slowly rested his head on the nook of Ludwig's shoulder and closed his eyes. His thoughts running too quickly to catch.

"Are you looking at those same stars again?" Ludwig finally got his arms free, but were still caught under the blanket he held his Feliciano closely. "Do you remember when?"

"We woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skin, not knowing in that moment," Feliciano looked at Ludwig while signing, "We'd never speak again. But it was perfect; I never will forget when we owned the night."

"Yeah... When we owned the night." The German finished it off. He looked at the dark red hair move back to the place on his shoulder as they swayed to the rest to the song.

As the few last guitar stems ended, a soft whisper was heard in Italian.

"Ti amo."

* * *

**A/N **Thank you for the few on devaintART for being my betas! You two helped greatly. And yes I know it's not the "normal" 2ptalia, but guess what, they aren't murders. :) My special 2ps are like normal people.

Thanks for reading though!

(And I'm hoping to start with chapter stories and move on from one-shots. Would that be good?)


End file.
